A Christmas Miracle
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim and Calleigh have eyes for eachother. But when Alexx and Eric play matchmaker at a christmas party will they finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except little Livvy Speedle. Trust me i would love to own Tim Speedle so I can make him rise from the grave. And I would love to met Rory Cochrane so that I could force him back on set and make the show worth watching again but...sadly I can't. I asked my mom if I could have Rory for christmas and she said "I don't work miracles." so...I guess that's a no.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh adventually...with a little help from Alexx and sweet an innocent Eric Delko.

Author's Note: This is a little fic for christmas that's coming up. So here it goes. And I haven't given up on That's Not How It Happend...I'm just waiting for a snow day which we probably won't have tomorrow so I'll work on more chapters tomorrow night. Its just this little idea popped into my head and I had to go with it. Of course this little idea wouldn't have came to me if it wasn't for **speedfanatic05** (Anni) for the inspiration. Thank you so much. Your my rock! Go Speed whoot whoot! Ok anyway...

**A Christmas Miracle**

Tim Speedle groaned as his cell went off. He glanced at the clock '5:30'. Tim sighed and picked up his phone.

"Speedle."

"Hey there stranger."

Tim shivered lightly at the sound of her sweet southern voice. "Calleigh...why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Well a merry christmas to you to."

Tim sighed this women had a way of getting under his skin. "Merry chirstmas. Happy?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yes I am...anywho the reason of my call on christmas is because we have a scene?"

"A scene? Can't grave yard shift handle?"

"Nope, there was an accident on the causeway early this morning so there swamped."

"Well what about Eric?"

"I paged him 6 times...I think he's at his parents house or something. Speaking of parents aren't you supposed to be in New York right now?"

"I was...but I decided not to go."

"Oh riiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhht. More like Alexx said she'd kill you unless you came to her christmas party tonight."

"Yeah. I would like to live past the age of 34 so I couldn't say no." Tim heared Calleigh laugh sweetly on the other line. Tim closed his eyes tightly he'd give anything to wake up to her every morning. To hear that laugh everyday. All day. "So where's the scene?"

"34th and Haleigh."

"Alright give me 20?"

"You got it."

" And why are you calling me? I thought I was H's favorite?"

"Well...not anymore."

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh smiled slightly as she saw Tim get out of his car. "So you traded up?" said Calleigh as Tim walked under the tape.

Tim glared at here. "Yes I did. I'm not happy about it. But you can't remain a kid forever right?"

"Yeah...I'll tell you and Eric that when you guys get drunk at a bar next time and call me to come pick you guys up."

Tim through her a sympathetic look and looked at Alexx. "What do we got?"

"Looks like she died from a stab wound but I'll know more at post."

"Alright?" Tim watched as Alexx struggled to zip up the body bag. "You want some help with that?"

"No." Alexx sighed. "Yes."

Tim smiled slightly and walked over to the body bag and zipped it up. "There ya go."

"Thanks baby."

"No problem."

Alexx smiled and walked away. Tim sighed and turned to Calleigh. "So what are you thinking?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno outraged husband, boyfriend on the side, jealous sister, suicide, the possiblites are endless."

Tim nodded. "What is your gut telling you?"

"Jealous husband...but CSI's never assume."

"That doesn't stop us."

Calleigh flashed him a smile as he took a picture of the blood stain on the floor.

**A Christmas Miracle**

**"**So she died from a stab wound?"

ALexx nodded as she stroked the women's hair. "Yeah poor baby. On christmas..."

Tim looked away from the victim. He didn't know what it was but he could never look directly at them for very long. Maybe he thought that if he looked at them he'd have to face the fact that he only had a job because someone lost their life.

"Alright well...I'm going to go get this up to trace."

"Alright baby...Timmy?"

"Yes Alexx I'm coming to your party tonight."

"You better...now I know how you are when you get into a case. I don't care how wrapped up you are in your evidence. You drop it and come to my party."

"Alexx this is a Miami citizen were talking about here not a slice of roast beef."

"Honey I don't care if the president of the United States is on my table your going to make it to my party."

"Well Alexx if the president was on your table CIA, FBI, IAB would be taking over the case so I'd be able to make it anyways."

Alexx glared at him. "Just go..." Tim threw his hands up and walked out the door. Alexx sighed. "You have to come baby, your future depends on it."

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry but I might not update in awhile my mom's been really really sick and was put in the hospital the other day.

**A Christmas Miracle **

Tim ran gel through his hair as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He sighed and began to button up his black shirt. Sure black wasn't christmasie...but he's Tim Speedle he can do whatever he wants. Tim made a defeated sigh. "Alexx would kill me if I wore black." He made his way through his bathroom and into his room. He walked into his closet and pulled out the red button up shirt he rarely wore. "Guess it now or never."

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh sighed as she smoothed out her black dress and smiled to herself in the mirror. Calleigh noticed that her cat had jumped up on the sink and picked her up. "Well hello there Bella." said Calleigh in a baby voice. "How should momma wear her hair? Mmmm? Up? Down? Curly?" Bella made a loud purring noise. "OK Curly it is."

**A Christmas Miracle**

"So what exactly is your plan of action baby?" asked Alexx as she she made the Y insecion into the 5 year old's body.

"Well you have egg nog right?"

"Yes, Sam's bringing it. Why?"

"You just make sure the egg nog's there and nobody else touches it."

"Eric your not going to drug it are you?"

"Me...drug two people who are absoultley head over heels in love with eachother but there just to wrapped up into forensics to see it...never." Alexx gave him a look and he smirked. "Just...leave it to me."

"Alright...but if you screw this up your going to be next on my table."

"You know that's twice you've said that to me...maybe I should listen to you."

"But you won't."

"You know me so well."

Alexx smiled as she watched Eric walk out of the room. "Looks like its just you and me now baby." Lexx smiled and she fingered the little girl's pigtails. "Merry Christmas baby."

**A Christmas Miracle**

"Eric baby can you put this up there for me?"

"Is this because i'm tall?" Alexx gave him one of her looks. "Alright alright fine." Eric let out a sigh after he hung up the misteltoe. "Uh...Alexx you know what were standing under?" Alexx looked up.

"Sorry baby...I'm married. But if I wasn't..." Alexx crinkled her noise and exhaled loudly making Eric laugh just as the door bell rang.

Alexx reached over and opened the door. "Calleigh baby...first to arrive as always."

"Well...my momma always did use to say "to be on time is to be early"."

Alexx smiled. "You look gorgeous honey."

"Thanks Alexx." said Calleigh with a smile on her face that could melt your heart.

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh was in the kitchen taking the ham out of the oven for Alexx when the door bell rang once again. "Oh, I'll get it." said Calleigh. Alexx nodded and looked over at Eric.

"Well Horatio, Sam, Valera, Frank, Tyler and Peters are already here so I guess that leaves Timmy?"

"Let the games begin."

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh smiled slightly to herself as she opened the door. Her smiles widened once she saw who it was. "Tim...hey."

"Hey Cal...i'm the last one here once again arn't I?"

"Yup...but hey don't worry about it. Its like a Christmas tradition with you." Tim starred at her. "Sorry."

"Its ok."

"So can I take your jacket?" Tim nodded and handed it to Calleigh who hung it up in the closet. Tim watched her carefully as she hung it up. He let out a sigh. Why did he have to be so stubborn when it came to love. Yeah sure he could find any key piece of evidence and find the criminal and lock him away for years but when it came to telling Calleigh Duquense how he felt about her forget. Calleigh nudged him lightly.

"You ok Yankee you seemed...far away."

"Oh yeah...fine."

Calleigh smiled and led him to the kitchen to met up with Alexx. "Well look who decided to drop by." said Alexx.

"I know I know I'm late. Sorry."

"No need to apologize baby your here...and now I won't have to kill you."

"Thanks Alexx." Eric thought he should probably get the party started and handed Tim a cup of egg nog.

"Here man."

"Thanks..." Tim was about to take a drink when he smelled the glass instead. "You didn't like drug this did you?"

Alexx's eyes widened and looked at Eric who suddenly began to get uncomfortable."Me...drug you..never."

Tim laughed and hit Eric on the shoulder lightly. "Chill out man you act like you've just went into a meeting with Stetler." Tim shook his head and took a drink.

"That's cute." said Eric.

"Well I aim to please."

**A Christmas Miracle**

As the hours went by Eric and Alexx each took turns giving Tim and Calleigh glasses of Egg nog. "What did you put in these anyways?" asked Alexx.

"Well alochol."

"Be more specific."

"Whiskey. That's the only thing I know of that gets Speed drunk. I swear that man could drink all the alcohol in the world and not get drunk. Except for whiskey."

"And if you think you get Timmy drunk it will make him loosen up and tell Calleigh?"

"I sure hope so." said Eric as he took a drink of his beer. "Where are they anyway?"

** A Christmas Miracle**

Tim watched as Calleigh leaned against the back porch. "What's it like?" asked Calleigh as she looked up at the stars.

"What's what like?"

"The snow...I mean i've seen snow before but nothing like up in New York."

"Well its white, wet, and cold just like it always is Cal."

Calleigh glared at him. "I was just asking. You must have had alot of fun with your brothers in the winter."

"Yeah...I guess."

Calleigh sighed and set her glass down. "Would you take me there sometime?"

Tim stopped for a second. Was Calleigh asking him to take her to New York? Why would she ask that? Did she like him?

"To New York?"

"Yeah."

Tim paused before asking and obviously Calleigh noticed this. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought that..."

"I'd love to." Calleigh smiled and looked at Tim. Was it just him or was she getting closer?

"You know...i've liked you for a really really long time."

"You have?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't...I'm just stupid I guess." said Calleigh as she lost her balance. Tim quickly picked her up before she hit the ground.

"Your not stupid." Calleigh smiled once again. She didn't know what it was but she wasn't acting herself.

Tim leaned down and Calleigh had to try her hardest to stand on her tip toes. 'Great the one day I decide not to wear heels.' Tim was just inches from her face when Sam broke the moment.

"Dinners ready you guys."

Calleigh pulled away from Tim. "Alright were coming."

Calleigh looked at Tim and then to the floor. "I guess we should get inside then?" Tim nodded and followed Calleigh into the house.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh smiled as Alexx helped her get her jacket on. "Wonderful dinner Alexx."

"Thanks baby you sure your ok. You had alot of egg nog."

"Ohhhhhhh yeah...I'm fine Alexx." said Calleigh her sweet southern accent slurred. "I just think i'll have to pick up my car tomorrow."

"That's fine baby I already called you a cab."

Calleigh smiled and touched Alexx's cheek. "You. Are. So. Sweet."

Alexx smiled. "Alright your going home now."

Calleigh sighed and and walked out the door. Alexx smiled as Eric came to stand next to her. "You put Timmy in the same cab right?"

"Yup." started Eric. "He's out like a light."

Alexx smiled. "Good."

"Well I'll see you guys back at the lab tomorrow." said Sam.

"Alright bye baby."

"You know I think we have another crime fighting couple on our hands."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric confused.

"Well when I walked out onto the porch to tell Speedle and Calleigh that dinner was ready I swear they were this close to kissing."

"Whoa wait a minute kissing?" asked Alexx.

"That's what I said."

"But they didn't?"

"No...not that I know of."

"Sam." started Alexx. "You have exactly 30 seconds to get out of my house right now."

Sam nodded. "I screwed up your plan didn't I?" Alexx nodded. "OK, I'll let myself out."

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh let out a sigh as she got into the cab. She looked over and saw Tim asleep on the other seat. "Where to Ms?"

"438 Coconut Grove please?"

"What about him?"

"That is his address."

The cab driver nodded. "You guys been together long?"

"Oh um...were not together. We just work together."

The cab driver nodded. "Maybe not for long."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing...you said 438 Coconut Grove right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright let's go."

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh and the cab driver struggled to get Tim inside. The cab driver as Calleigh know new to be Danny laid Tim down on the couch. "Thank you very much Danny."

"No problem."

Calleigh smiled and reached into her purse to pay the cab driver. "That's not necessary ma'am. Merry christmas."

"Thank you."

Danny nodded and walked back to the door. "But could you do me one favor?"

"Sure."

"Well two things actually. Tell him how you feel. And tell him to go back to the gym."

Calleigh laughed and nodded. Danny smiled and closed the door behind him. Calleigh smiled and sat down next to Tim on the couch. She noticed for the first time that night that he wore a red button up shirt. "You look good in red." Calleigh sighed and ran her hands through his hair. "I love you Tim Speedle. But I guess that doesn't really matter because your sleeping and you can't hear me." Calleigh sighed once again and went to go get up when she felt something grab her hand.

"It does matter." mummbled Tim not opening his eyes.

"What?"

Tim mummbled something else but Calleigh couldn't make it out. "Tim." Tim didn't say anything just rolled over. Calleigh sighed and walked for the bathroom.

"Calleigh..." Calleigh stopped and turned around. "Hold the mustard."

Calleigh smiled but shook her head. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.' thought Calleigh to herself.

**A Christmas Miracle**

Tim yawned as he walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee. Tim crinkled his nose. "Coffee. I didn't even know I had any."

Calleigh smiled. "You want me to pour you a cup."

Tim shook his head. "No, that stuff will rot your stomach out."

"So i've been told."

"Oh man my head is killing me."

"Well I think someone spiked the egg nog."

"Someone like Eric and Alexx?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"You know what there trying to do don't you?"

Calleigh nodded. "Trying to get us together."

"Which is crazy because were-"

"Friends. Plus we-"

"Work together."

"And that would be-"

"Weird?"

"Exactly." Calleigh nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean yeah sure we work together and all but would it really be that weird if we went out?"

Tim sighed. "I don't know. Do you think it would be?"

Calleigh shrugged. "We could always kiss eachother and find out. You know to see if there is anything to go on in the first place."

Tim nodded and walked over to Calleigh. He lifted his hand and stroked Calleigh's cheek lightly sending shivers down her spine. Tim took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Don't screw this up.' he thought to himself. Tim looked at Calleigh to see if she was ready and she nodded giving him permission. It was like heaven. Pure heaven. As soon as their lips touched Tim knew right then that she was the only one for him. Just as Calleigh knew Tim was the only man for her. Neither one wanted to pull away. Neither one wanted the feeling to stop. But seeing that the need for oxygen was strong both pulled away at the same time.

Tim opened his eyes slowly to find Calleigh doing the same. "Anything?" asked Tim.

Calleigh looked into Tim's eyes for some sort of sign to tell her whether or not he felt anything but she couldn't see anything. Calleigh let out a sigh. "No, I didn't feel anything." she lied.

"Good...me either."

Calleigh smiled. "Good. Glad were on the same page." Calleigh nodded. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower if that's ok?"

"Oh yeah go ahead."

Calleigh nodded. Tim watched her walk down the hall. After he had made sure she was gone he let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it Speedle...why can't you just tell her?" " _Because your an idiot."_ said that little voice in his head.

**A Christmas Miracle**

Calleigh leaned against the bathroom door with the biggest smile on her face. Did she just kiss Tim Speedle? But he said he didn't feel anything. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? Calleigh didn't know all she knew was she wanted to kiss him again. And every day for the rest of her life.

TBC...


End file.
